Korra's Lost Days
by torkahn808
Summary: It's sort of begins like an "Appa's Lost Days" in the way that it covers "lost" footage. Only, I'm going to write out the rest of it in any way that comes to me. Please view it with an open heart and open mind as we follow our beloved characters as they go through some familiar and not so familiar circumstances.
1. Ch 1: Korra

Ch 1: Korra

Korra felt her control slip away yet again. She groaned. Sweat fell down her face in beads as she struggled and down her arms to the supporting rails she put all her body weight on. Her legs buckled beneath her. She collapsed.

"Dammit!" She cried in tears of frustration. "I can't. I can't do it." She stared at the ground in despair, at her useless legs.

She thought of her friends. She missed them so much. Bolin, the most honest person she knew. Mako, the brooding, yet always protective friend. And Asami. Asami had offered to come with her to the Southern Water Tribe. Korra didn't want her to come with her. She felt weak enough without someone else to dote on her every need. It had already been two years since the Red Lotus was defeated and Zaheer imprisoned and she still didn't feel right. But she couldn't face her friends. Not the way she was right now.

Naga, the giant polar-bear dog who had been with her for as long as she could remember, whimpered and marched forward, offering her head for Korra to lean on. "Sorry girl." Korra said sadly. "I'm trying. I'm trying so hard." Katara, the elderly healer smiled in her grandmotherly way. "You must be patient." She gently said. "You've been hurt. Not only on the outside, but on the inside. It will take a while for that to heal." "How long Katara!?" Korra exclaimed. "I've been here for two years now and I'm still too weak to even walk ten feet to Naga! How can you be so patient? I'm just not like you." Katara sighed and the wrinkles of age creased her smooth face, a reminder of how old the woman truly was."I know it's hard Korra. I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. You don't deserve it."

Tonraq, Korra's father walked in. "How are you doing Korra?" He asked hesitantly, seeing the way she was sprawled on the floor. "That's farther than you went yesterday!" He attempted to cheer her up. Korra knew she hadn't gone any further than any other time she tried. "I'm gonna go outside Katara. We can do more healing later." She said morosely. Katara nodded but looked on in worry.

Her father moved to help her into the wheelchair. "Don't." Korra said. "I can do it." She reached for the rail, her hand falling short. She reached again. This time she grabbed it., digging her fingernails painfully into her palms. She breathed in and out three deep breathes then pulled with all she had, struggling with the effort. Her hand slipped and she fell again. She stretched again, this time Naga bore her head into her stomach, attempting to push her master up. Korra felt herself giving in again. She tried to push herself for more power and found an empty void where it was once before. It terrified her. Her legs buckled and she fell, sprawled on the floor once again. She hung her head in defeat.

"Please help me up Dad." Korra said, still looking down. "Of course." Her father assured her. "There's no shame in needing help Korra. You can't do everything alone." Her father lifted her up effortlessly and put her in the wheelchair. Korra stared blankly with dead eyes as her father wheeled her out of the chilly room.


	2. Ch 2: Asami

Asami:

Asami Sato stepped out of her custom made Future Industries Sato-mobile, the latest model. She was swarmed instantly by reporters like she had been ever since she had agreed to help President Raiko rebuild Republic City.

"Ms. Sato! Ms. Sato, over here! Ms. Sato! Hey!" Voices collided against each other, interlocking and creating a sound that grated her ears. She cringed at their screeching voices as she pushed her way through the mob.

She finally reached her front door to her ornate mansion and slammed the door shut behind her. Some peace and quiet at last.

Asami knew that she was doing a great thing in helping rebuild Republic City, but something was wrong. No matter how many roads she designed, or how much of her technology she used to help the renovations, she felt unsatisfied. She didn't feel alive anymore.

She missed her friends most of all.

After Korra went to the Southern Water Tribe to heal, Mako had doven so deep into his police work that Asami hardly saw him anymore.  
>And as for Bolin? Well Asami had no idea where he was. "That funny guy." She grinned fondly. "He could be anywhere right now."<p>

Her smile turned to sadness once again as she remembered how alone she was. She was always around people, being the head of Future Industries, but they didn't know her. And she didn't know them. The days of fighting side by side as a team with Korra, Mako and Bolin were over. She would give anything to be with them again.

She was tired of being alone. She sat down, reached for her radio and tuned into the police station's frequency. She heard the cranky voice of a woman reprimanding someone for something they obviously did wrong.

"Lin!" Asami cried. "Who's this? Asami? Why are you calling me on this station?" The rough voice of Lin Beifong cut across her ears like one of her metal-bent whips. "Lin, I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask if Mako was there. I can't ever get the time to talk to him anymore and I wanted to see if he was okay."

There was a silent pause very unlike Lin. Asami heard the shuffling of the radio passing hands. An awkward clearing of the throat. Then his voice.

"Asami? What's going on?" Mako said in that calming tone of his.

Asami had no idea what to say. She hadn't even expected Mako to be there. "Hey have you talked to Bolin recently? What's he been up to?" Asami cautiously ventured. Mako paused. "No. Uh, No, I haven't. To be honest, I haven't seem him since the whole Red Lotus mess two years ago."

Was it her imagination or did he sound more dejected than ever? "Mako, what's wrong? You can tell me. I'm your friend." Asami assured him in her kind way.

"No. It's nothing you need to know." Mako quickly cut her off. "I have to go Asami. I have to…file some paperwork. Good-bye Asami." The radio switched off and Asami Sato was left alone once again.


	3. Ch 3: Korra

Korra

Korra sat alone on the edge of the ice as she stared at her reflection in the celestial light of the cool water of her home. Although all her outside wounds had healed fully since the fight with the Red Lotus, something inside her was gone. It wasn't her legs. She tried to think of something positive. Anything to get her out of her funk. She remembered Jinora's ceremony. She thought back to the day.

_Tenzin was saying some words about something. Korra didn't remember what. All she remembered was Tenzin's promise. After he talked to the crowd, he turned his attention to Korra. "Avatar Korra. I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps to bring balance and harmony to the world," He solemnly said as he bowed. Something in his words made her snap. Something broke within her. She weakly acknowledged his promise, but she just wanted to get away from everyone. She wished she was anywhere else. "Korra?" Asami said leaning next to her. "Are you okay?" Korra nodded. She was still the Avatar. She needed to be strong. She needed to be happy for Jinora._

_With tears in his eyes, Tenzin proudly unveiled his oldest daughter, the first airbending master since Tenzin himself. Jinora shyly looked up, unsure of herself. Jinora was beautiful. Korra realized. She was meant to lead the new airbenders. As everyone applauded, Korra felt tears start to flood her eyes. Tears of joy for the girl who was like a little sister to her. Or she thought. With a shock, she realized she wasn't happy. She felt horrible. She closed her eyes and tried to drown out the world._

_She nearly screamed. Amon was there, triumphantly cackling, "I told you I would destroy you Avatar! The world doesn't need you anymore!" She felt him take her bending. She was empty. She was a shell. _

_She felt the mercury Zaheer bent into her body. She felt herself being ripped apart as the poison consumed every fiber of her being. She heard Zaheer's evil laugh as it combined with Amon's._

She opened her eyes in horror. The ceremony was over and Asami was leading her back to her room. "Asami." Korra hoarsely said. Asami gasped and immediately stopped pushing her. She didn't recognize herself. It was the first words she had spoken since Zaheer nearly killed her. "Asami, I want to go home."

Korra stared into the distance. She saw the setting sun as it began its heavenly dip into the ocean. Why couldn't she be more like the sun? The sun provides light for the world and everyone needs the sun. Does the world need the Avatar?


	4. Ch 4: Bolin

Bolin

Bolin loved the freedom he felt of being away from his brother. Not there was anything wrong with the guy, but he could be _such _a downer sometimes. He loved the feeling he had, that he was finally doing something right. He was helping people who needed it.

After Team Avatar broke off, he had joined Kuvira's army in the hope of helping her bring balance to the Earth Kingdom. After the murder of the late Earth Queen, the Earth Kingdom basically fell apart and it was Kuvira's duty to reunite it.

Bolin knew he was doing the right thing in helping her. There was so much wrong with with the Earth Kingdom now. He hoped Mako would be proud of him. His brother was doing some kind of detective work like he always does these days. And Opal. Oh Opal. The cutest girl he had ever met. They had hit if off immediately, yup it was only a matter of time before…

"Bolin!" Kuvira's commanding voice cut across his daydream.

Bolin fell off the railing of the train he was sitting on and landed as heavily as an earthbender could. "Owie!" Bolin moaned.

He instantly stood to attention and saluted, "Ma'am, yes ma''am!" Kuvira smirked. "How did the negotiations go?" She said. With Kuvira, her questions always seemed more like statements to Bolin.

"Ma''am! The state governor has agreed to your terms and will gladly welcome our assistance ma'am!" Bolin obediently recalled. It hadn't been easy, he remembered, the governor had been pretty stubborn. Bolin couldn't understand why. Kuvira was doing a great thing in aiding these poor towns who needed protection and supplies.

Kuvira smirked again. "Bolin, there's no need to call me ma'am. We are all equals, that is the mission that I want to see fully realized. It's what Su was too weak to realize and what you are fully capable of understanding. I have complete faith in you Bolin." Bolin gulped. This was a lot of pressure. No one had ever trusted him so greatly before. Bolin grinned and saluted, awestruck. Kuvira was amazing, and together, they were going to change the world.

"Now go down to Varrick and see if you can help with anything." Kuvira ordered, already walking away.

"Yes ma'am!" Bolin saluted yet again and ventured off to the engine compartment where the eccentric madman was.

"Alright, now just a little bit of this, a little bit of that, and here we go! Zhu-Li do the thing!" Varrick said, twirling his mustache in his fingers.

"Yes, sir." Zhu-Li, Varrick's loyal assistant said, pushing a button on a giant box. It beeped.

A horrible burning smell enveloped the room. "Yikes! That smells horrible! Zhu-Li do the other thing!" Varrick ordered.

"Yes, sir." Zhu-Li said. She pressed another button and the roof of the train compartment opened and the giant box was ejected out of the compartment.

"Zhu-Li! Do the thing! Bolin! Do the other thing!" Varrick said.

"Uh what thing?" Bolin asked, confused. "What the heck are you doing Varrick?"

"it's this new thing I'm inventing, it's called, "portable cooking." This way whenever you want to cook something, but you're too lazy to cook it on a stove or too cheap to go buy take-out, you can use this!" The man rambled.

Zhu-Li brought Varrick his orange drink topped with a tiny umbrella.

"Bolin! You didn't do the thing!" Varrick chastised "Ah, what's the difference. I'm lucky I've got Zhu-Li to help me, you would make one lousy assistant Bolin!

Bolin sighed and scratched his head. He still didn't understand the crazy inventor even after knowing him for 4 years. He didn't think that would change anytime soon.


	5. Ch 5: Asami and Mako

Asami

The roar of the engine, the feel of the wind against her hair as she went at a blistering speed of 75 mph on the highway, she felt free. It felt almost as if she was alive. _Almost. _Something was missing. She remembered Mako's abrupt hang up to her call. That was pretty rude of him.

She was trying her hardest to understand why he would hang up so rudely on her. They had barely talked for about two years now and of all their friends, they were the only ones in Republic City.

She pulled up to the Republic City police station and opened the doors. "Alright, what's the problem…?" A cop stopped her from going in. "I'm sorry, I'm Asami Sato I just want to get inside. I need to see someone."

She pushed her way past, hating the way some guys looked at her like a piece of meat until they knew who she was. None of her friends ever treated her that way. She saw Lin arguing with someone. She smiled as she thought about the past. "Some things never change." She said. She remembered what happened to Korra and immediately regretted it. "But then again, some things do."

She didn't see Mako anywhere. Maybe he was out in the field. She slowly walked to where his desk was. It was bare. She recoiled in shock. "What? Where did he go?" She wondered.

Mako loved being a detective and he wouldn't leave unless it was absolutely necessary.

She barged into Lin's office, who was now alone, and asked "Where is he?"

The grey haired stern police chief didn't budge. "Who? Mako? He's on a top secret mission. I'm sorry Asami, but you don't have to know. if you don't mind I've got some important things to take care of right now and you probably do to." The phone began to ring as Lin waved to the door, telling Asami to leave. Asami felt like crying. But she knew she wouldn't. Where was everyone?

Asami ran out of the police station and jumped in her car, trying to leave the present behind her.

Mako

"Mako! Mako! Where are you?" The whine of the heir to the Earth Kingdom pierced Mako's ears. Mako sighed as the young prince once again called for the fire-bender.

"You don't need me to come with you every time you need to pee Wu!" Mako said, irritated. It was the fifth time Wu had gone to relieve himself and Mako was getting tired of following the spoiled prince around.

"Why'd you drink all of those cocktails at the party?" Mako asked, clearly annoyed.

"Mako. You can't ask why I drank at a party. It's a party! That's the perfect time to drink cocktails! You gotta enjoy life Mako! Live it to the fullest!" The prince's voice sang and echoed off the bathroom walls.

Mako groaned and shook his head as he leaned on the wall outside of the bathroom. It was only his first week of guarding the prince and he was already tired of it.

He never wanted to become the bodyguard to such a despicable person even if he was the heir to the Earth Kingdom. He was a detective, not a glorified butler. And a good one at that. Mako had quickly risen within the ranks of the police department and became Lin's second-in-command, her most trusted advisor.

The prince came out of the door. He was such a scrawny person. Mako couldn't understand how this guy hoped to rule the Earth Kingdom one day with the way he was.

"Now you sound upset Mako. What's wrong?" Wu said. "I know what will cheer you up! I'm gonna take you to the best place to get a pedicure in the entire city! Come on, jellybean!" Wu happily said.

Mako shook his head again. "Jellybean?"

Wu walked out onto the red carpet, waving to adoring fans, completely oblivious of the large amount of people booing him. Mako kept a sharp eye out. Even if he hated Wu, it was still his job to protect him and Mako would make sure the prince was safe.

He noticed several suspicious people. They were hanging out on the outskirts of the crowd and moving in the opposite direction the crowd was moving. "Come on Wu, time to hurry it up." Mako urged him.

"Patience Mako. The people need to see their adoring future king." Wu assured him.

Mako couldn't believe how ignorant he was. He grabbed the prince and prepared to push him into the waiting car.

The outcasts of the crowd made their move. Colors imploded everywhere and covered everything. Red mixed with blue bled into purple as the crowd suddenly turned into a human rainbow.

Mako fortunately got the prince into the carriage. "Go!" He yelled to the driver. They took off, leaving the would be assassins behind.

Wu sat up, shaken by the attempt on his life. "Mako?" he asked. "What was that? Were they trying to kill me? Why would they try to kill me?

Mako was dumbfounded. Had no one even attempted to educate the kid before sending him to Republic City? Mako sighed as he realized just how unprepared the future king was.


	6. Ch 6: Korra

Korra

Sitting on her bed, Korra stared at the letters in front of her. One from each of her friends. To the side were several opened letters. She counted the amount of envelopes. There was three from Mako, six from Asami and thirty-two from Bolin. After a while the letters stopped coming, so when she wasn't with Katara, she read the letters again and again. Korra already knew how many letters there were. She had counted them over and over, turning over each envelope until they became crumpled as she traced each person's handwriting. Bolin's carefree, childish scrawl, Mako's buisnesslike, serious writing and Asami's elegant cursive. She had memorized each person's writing style that reflected their personalities so well.

In another life, Korra would have laughed over how many letters Bolin had sent remembering how excited he was that he would have a pen pal. His letters were just stupid things; Pabu learning another trick, Bumi slimming down, Opal looking at him in a funny way but worst of all was one letter sent in Bolin's name that simply said "_We miss you! Get better!" _Love Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. It was good old Bolin for the most part. It made her sick to her stomach, knowing that everyone out there was having a good time in their everyday lives while she remained useless. If they knew how weak she was...No better for them to believe that she was still recovering.

She looked at Mako's letters. He was never very good at describing his emotions. His letters were far more serious than Bolin's. They were awkwardly written though as he would attempt to describe a case to her and relate it to her situation. _"Hey Korra. I know you're not feeling good right now and you know I'm no good at talking about my feelings. The other day I worked this case and it made me think about you…" _Mako would then begin talking about a bunch of stuff like police slang that made no sense to Korra. She knew that he cared though. His letters always ended with "_hope to hear from you soon."_

Asami's letters were more personal than Bolin's and Mako's. She made no attempt to discuss her own problems with Korra and every letter she sent made her sound more worried about Korra's well-being than the last. The first few letters began something like this "_Hey Korra, I know you're strong enough to get through this" _Then a later letter began with "_Hi Korra. Everyone misses you. I know this is hard for you. Just please write back when you can ok? I'm worried about you."_

Those words. "Write back." All of her friends kept asking her to write back? What would she say? Who would she write to? She fell asleep in a sea of letters, a sea of uncried tears.

Korra woke up in the middle of the night, shivering from the pain the memory caused. It was Unalaq this time. He had taken the spirit of Ravaa and destroyed her again. Korra remembered how it felt. It was worse than Amon taking her bending usually came one after the other. One night, Amon would visit, the next Unalaq, then Zaheer. It would repeat relentlessly. Each time she would feel the pain they brought with them. And each time she would be forced to experience it all over again.

Suddenly Korra knew who she would write to. She reached for the pen that was next to her bed and some paper. She began to write.


	7. Ch 7: Jinora

Jinora

Jinora loved airbending. She forgot how special it was to be an airbender especially when all the other air benders started showing up. But she was an air bending master, the person in charge!

Well, besides her dad, of course.

Her baby brother Meelo, believed he was the one in charge all the time. Whenever her dad sent Jinora, Ikki and Meelo out he always barked orders like her dad did when he was taking advice from Uncle Bumi back when they were training the other airbenders.

It was pretty annoying.

"Meelo stop it!" Ikki, her little sister whined. "Jinora, tell him to stop!"

"I'm not Meelo! I'm General Bumi of the United Forces!" The little boy exclaimed. "Bow down before me!"

Jinora shook her head. She couldn't believe how immature her siblings were. She had to be the more mature one. After all, she was the master, she had to set an example for air benders everywhere; even if they were her little sister and brother.

"Be quiet Ikki." Jinora said. "We're looking out for anyone who needs help remember?"

"Me?" Ikki demanded in disbelief. "He's the one who started it!"

"Haha! The triumphant general wins the day again!" Meelo proclaimed. "Good always win over evil."

Jinora couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up both of you! Now you will stop arguing or I swear I'm going to turn Pepper around and we'll go back home with Dad and you can tell him why we turned around, is that clear?!"

They nodded.

Jinora nodded in approval. "Good" She said.

They were flying for a few more minutes when Jinora noticed how quiet her two siblings were. "What's going on back there?" She asked

"Oh, you know, nothing big sister," Ikki said innocently

Jinora looked at her straight in the face. "Don't lie to me."

Ikki sighed. "Okay… Meelo tell her"

"What!?" Meelo shrieked, "We agreed you would tell her!"

"Tell me what?"

There was a pause.

"You sounded like dad." Ikki cautiously said.

Jinora was silent.

"Jinora?" Ikki asked fearfully. "Are you mad?"

Jinora turned her face to the horizon at the rising sun to hide her joy. She was doing something right.


	8. Ch 8: Asami

Asami

Asami eventually found herself standing in front of the pro-bending arena.

She smiled sadly to herself at all the good memories the place brought back.

_This was where she first met Mako. He was such a dork when they first met. There was an instant connection almost like they had been run over by a car. Well, she did kind of hit him. It was what started her friendship with the team. If she never hit Mako and sponsored the Fire-Ferrets, she probably would never have met Bolin or Korra._

_This was where Bolin protected Raiko. All those movers he was in, it really built up his confidence. Seing Bolin protect Raiko was amazing and really showed her who he could be._

She still wondered where Bolin went.

_This was where the Equalists attacked. _She realized. _The Equalists. _It brought back bad memories

_She remembered how strongly Korra had accused her father of conspiring with Amon. Her father who she had defended so strongly with all her might. He had been part of them._

"What am I doing here?" Asami wondered, confused. "What's the point of all this?"

Asami knew what she doing. She was trying to relive the old days. Days where she still felt alive.

Mako and Bolin were both unknown at this point. That left only Korra. She knew that Korra was having a rough time. Maybe seeing her again would be a healing experience for both of them

Asami arrived back at her house. At her doorstep was a single envelope.

It was addressed simply: _Asami_

Asami froze. "Korra?" It had been two years since she last saw her friend. Maybe it was good news? Asami could only hope. She needed any kind of good news.

With trembling hands, Asami fumbled the seal of the envelope and tore it open, letting the pieces drift away in the wind.

_Asami_

_I'm sorry I haven't been writing back to you. It's just been so hard lately. I can't go into the Avatar state. It's gone. They're all gone. I feel alone Asami. More alone than I've ever felt before. Please don't tell Mako and Bolin that I wrote to you. I don't know what I would say to them. I wrote to you because I trust you and I wanted you to know that I'm still alive. I don't think I'm getting any better Asami. I don't think the world needs me anymore. Please don't worry about me Asami. Just keep things normal between you, Mako and Bolin. From the way the others wrote their letters, it seems like things are going great for everyone. I'd like it to stay that way. The world doesn't need the Avatar. The world doesn't need me. I'm sorry. I've failed._

_-Korra_

Asami sat down hard, her world spinning. "Korra sounds awful. She needs help." Asami thought.

She thought of the Korra she knew. Initially when they first met, Korra hated her. Asami remembered when Korra blamed her for being with the Equalists. Then, there was the mess with Mako when he tried to date the both of them at the same time. That was when they began their friendship. Asami hadn't blamed Korra for anything.

Asami had loved the way Korra carried herself. She was always so confident in everything she did and always sure of herself. Then when Zaheer and the Red Lotus abducted and tortured her, it really messed with her mind.

Asami remembered taking care of the once confident girl. it was a humbling experience. Korra had been a shell of her former self. She couldn't do anything by herself. She wouldn't talk and her bright blue eyes that usually glowed with positive energy were dull and grey like the clouds that hung over Republic City. Korra needed help. It was time someone gave it to her.

Asami had a purpose again.

Two years ago, Asami offered to help Korra. Now she was going to make good on her offer.


	9. Ch 9: Opal

Opal

Opal calmly watched as Kai soared through the air using the new wing suit Asami had designed for the airbenders.

"Yeah!" The boy joyfully yelled as he did multiple flips and somersaults.

"He really is a natural isn't he Opal?" Tenzin said, the wise airbending master observing Kai as he flew up and down.

"Yes." Opal said respectfully. "He is, Master Tenzin."

"Whoa!" Kai screamed in surprise as he lost control, crashing into a rock.

"It's alright Kai!" Tenzin shouted to the disoriented airbender. "My dad used to crash into rocks everyday before he beat the Fire Lord."

Kai, dizzy from his crash, sat up from where he had fallen face down, giving a thumbs-up to Tenzin with a goofy grin.

Opal giggled. It was nice to be around so many other airbenders, especially Master Tenzin who was the best airbender alive. She felt free, she supposed. That was what air was about, Tenzin preached daily. To let your energy flow freely. It was a nice change from her home of Zaofu. She loved her family with all her heart, but she loved seeing the outside world and was much happier discovering new things everyday.

"Hey Opal! Wanna give it a try? It's your turn!" Kai said excitedly.

Opal smiled and nodded. The wing-suits Asami had designed felt incredibly light and they adapted to the mold of her body comfortably.

"Ok, Opal. Nice and easy, just like we practiced alright?" Tenzin reminded her for the hundredth time.

"Tenzin! Just let her go!" Kai exclaimed.

Opal stared disapprovingly at him. While he was a good air-bender, he needed to learn respect for his elders. "Show Master Tenzin the respect that he deserves Kai! Without him, you wouldn't even be here!."

Kai blew a raspberry at her and crossed his arms.

Opal rolled her eyes. Boys could be so immature. Especially her stupid boyfriend Bolin. All she did was look at him and he ran away.

Tenzin smiled. It reminded him of his own kids. Then he frowned, remembering the girl he once help train a long time ago.

She took a deep breathe, calming her beating heart. She ran off the edge of Air Temple Island and jumped. She felt her stomach plummet and let out a whoop of joy before extending her wings fully and letting the air catch her.

She skimmed the ocean surface, seeing her reflection within the glassy surface.

She soared around the statue of Avatar Aang, making the lap back to Air Temple Island.

She heard Kai cheering her on as she prepared to land. At the last minute, Opal pulled up, letting the wind catch her once again. If only Bolin could see her now.

She laughed. There was no greater freedom in the world than flying. Opal never wanted to return to the earth.


	10. Ch 10: Mako

Mako

"Ew! Mako! My foot is stuck! I just stepped in something gooey! Mako!" Wu complained

He whines like a child. Mako thought. It's almost like how Bolin was when he was 5.

Mako had brought them to the pro-bending arena. There wasn't any events planned for the day and all the teams had already gone home from their practices. The only people still around at this time were the janitors who cleaned up the bleachers. "

Sit." Mako said. His patience had already run its course with the naive kid.

Now came the part he wasn't ever good at. Talking. He put Wu down forcefully onto the chair.

Wu started whining again. "Mako!"

"No." Mako commanded. "Stop complaining for just one moment Wu. We're going to talk."

That got Wu to stop. "Talk? About what?

That was the extent of Mako's knowledge. He was never too good at connecting with people.

"Uh. To be honest with you, I'm not so sure." Mako admitted a bit sheepishly. "Well, lucky for you Mako, talking is something I'm good at, along with shopping, posing, charming the ladies, winking, among other things, but you get the picture." Wu babbled on and on about how good he was at getting manicures.

Finally Mako found the words he was searching for. "Enough, Wu!" He shouted. "You're going to be ruler of the Earth Kingdom someday. What do you know that will help the Earth Kingdom? Something that isn't related to personal grooming."

Wu stopped, looking somber for the first time since Mako met him. "To be honest with you Mako, I know nothing about ruling. I'm a joke. I know I am. All I know is that I'm the rightful heir to the throne and it's mine. The people should love me."

Mako sighed. This kid knew nothing. "Wu, for the people to truly love you, you have to do something for them first. You have to give love to expect it in return."

Wu looked almost like he was going to burst into tears. "That was so beautiful Mako! Are you a poet? Or a writer? You're not a hippie are you? Hey, speaking of which, if you're a writer, why are you my bodyguard?" Wu rambled on.

Mako moaned. "Why are you so useless!?" He yelled, throwing a fireball into the sky.

"Whoa, Mako" Wu gasped, "You're a firebender"

For the first time in his life, Mako wanted to yell at the world in frustration.


	11. Ch 11: Senna

Senna

Senna watched sadly with Katara and Kya as her only daughter struggled on the parallel bars again. She adored that about her daughter. She never gave up. Korra had been through the worst experience of her young life and somehow she found power within herself to keep trying.

It's a miracle that she's still alive. Senna thought thankfully. She doesn't deserve any of this.

When Korra came back home, Senna had been overjoyed to see her only daughter again. Korra had arrived at the Southern Water Tribe a few days after the airbender's ceremony. Seeing Korra confined to that awful wheelchair sickened her and the downcast expression on her face was awful.

Senna remembered the energetic little girl Korra had been when she discovered she was the Avatar.

_Senna had been sitting at the dining room table, contemplating what to cook for dinner. She knew Tonraq loved anything with meat and Korra even at the young age of 4, could eat as much as her father, so she knew how to satisfy both of them, but it was still interesting to think about. _

_There was a rumbling unlike anything Senna had ever heard before. A loud crack! that sounded like the crumbling of ice resonated from somewhere in the house. She heard her daughter screaming_

_Senna had panicked. She stood up so fast, she knocked the table over. The plates and utensils Senna had placed so perfectly slid off the table and crashed to the ground. _

_She ran until she came across Korra whose screams of what Senna thought were terror were screams of joy. The crack! Senna had heard was the wall adjacent to the front door that had somehow crumbled in._

_"Korra? What happened? Are you alright? Senna asked, worried about Korra. "What happened to the wall?"_

_"Mommy! Mommy! I got my bending! Look what I can do mommy!" Korra proudly shouted. _

_Korra stomped her foot on the ground and pushed out with her tiny fists. The other section of the wall caved in. Senna was speechless. _

_Senna couldn't believe it. "You're an earthbender? That's amazing honey, but how? What? How is that even possible?" She was going to have to ask Tonraq about this. _

_Korra punched the air forcefullly and a small ember of fire popped out of her hand. She held the small flickering blaze, mesmerized by it's beauty. With her other hand, she motioned towards the nearby ocean, molding the water she pulled into a perfect sphere. She giggled. "Mommy are you proud of me?" She looked at Senna with huge eyes that filled with joy looking for her mothers approval, and Senna understood. She still couldn't believe it, but she understood. Korra was the Avatar.  
><em>  
>Looking at Korra eyes now, they weren't filled with joy. There was a darkness filled with painful anguish that threatened to destroy Korra forever. Korra fell again. She slammed her fists into the ground. At least now Korra could get into the wheelchair by herself.<p>

"Korra, you must be patient." Senna reached out to her daughter, stroking her long brown hair absent-mindedly. "You don't need to overexert yourself, honey."

"Mom. You and dad and Katara are always saying, you need to patient! It takes time! Well, I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon!" Korra shouted.

"Senna, I'm sorry, but maybe it's time for you leave." Katara said hesitantly. "You to, Kya,"

Kya nodded to Katara and gently grabbed Senna's arm, saying softly. "Senna, it will be alright."

Senna didn't budge. She knelt down in front of Korra who was staring at her feet again. "Korra. I want you to know that it doesn't matter how long it will take for you to get better. I will always love you. Me and your father will always love you. The people who care about you will always love you, honey. Don't give up. Everything will be alright in the end."

Korra didn't answer.

Senna sighed painfully and walked out of the healers hut. When she got out, she burst into tears, struggling to hold it in for her daughter.

Kya gasped, putting her hand on Senna's shoulder, "Senna. Hey Senna. She'll be alright. She's a strong girl. You and Tonraq raised one tough Avatar." Kya tried to grin reassuringly, but her attempt fell flat.

Senna appreciated the support. "Thank you Kya. It's just so hard seeing her like that."

Kya knew it. "If anyone could help her, it would be my mom." Kya confirmed.

"Mom! Mom! Get in here! Mom get in here!" Korra sounded ecstatic for the first time in forever.

Senna stumbled through the doorway, trying to wipe her face clean.

"Shh..." Katara whispered, smiling while putting her finger to her mouth.

"Oh, wow." Senna whispered in wonder. She leaned against Kya for support. Kya held Senna's hand, good thing to otherwise Senna probably would have fainted.

Korra was confidently pushing herself across the parallel rails. Naga was alert, waggiing her tail and ready to catch her master.

She was smiling. Senna suddenly realized. Korra was clearly hurting, but she was smiling through her pain.

Senna gasped.

Korra had nearly fallen again, stumbling just two feet from Naga. Naga whimpered. She was so close.

Korra finally made it, falling onto Naga's nose as she lifted Korra up. Korra felt Naga's fur, hugging the soft down of the polar bear dog, whispering "I did it girl. I did it."

Senna was so proud of her daughter. Tears of sadness turned to tears of joy as she watched with pride as her daughter laughed like she did once so long ago.

"Mom." Korra's voice muffled through Naga's white fur. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mom." Korra's voice thick with tears.

Senns ran to her daughter and lifted her up. Korra's eyes were glistening, but they were alive again.

Senna hugged her. "There was never anything to be sorry about, honey."


	12. Ch 12: Tenzin

Tenzin

The wind chilled Tenzin's face and ice began to curl around his beard. Tenzin hated snow.

It had been quiet around the house for the most part. Tenzin almost missed the noise.

All his kids were gone along with all the other airbenders. With the restoration of the Air Nation's nomadic roots, Air Temple Island was empty most of the time with the occasional airbender stopping by bringing home a new recruit for the Air Nation.

For the first time in his life, Tenzin realized he was content. He was glad he could rely on Jinora to take care of the airbenders.

Then he realized that he wasn't.

He had thought of the giant statue of Aang that was near Republic City. Dad. Tenzin thought. If only you could see the Air Nation now. You would be so proud.

Tenzin didn't know if Aang would ever know that the Air Nation was thriving. That was entirely dependent on Korra and her recovery and if she would ever be able to reconnect with her past lives.

Tenzin worried about her. There had been no word about her recovery ever since she left. That was when he decided to journey to the Southern Water Tribe to check on her. He still had one more pupil to take care of.

Tenzin remembered the old Korra. She had been nearly impossible to deal with at times. She was so immature back then.

He chuckle to himself. It brought back good memories. Now he was about to see if he could help her in the same way she helped him.

When the boat pulled up to the docks, he marveled at how greatly the nation had grown. The once poor village had flourished into a wonderful community of large buildings that reminded him of the Northern Water Tribe.

He remembered Aang's story of when he first met Katara and Sokka. It had been a simple village of tents and shoddy towers. Sokka had had to watch over the town by himself as his father and all the men had gone to fight the Fire Nation.

Sokka would have been proud to.

Waiting for him at the docks was a familiar face. _It was her. _She was okay and looked better than ever. Tenzin felt his heart lift as he smiled and waved. It was almost like seeing a long-lost daughter for the first time in a while. Tenzin cared about Korrra that much.

Korra was literally jumping out of the air as each time she waved, air would boost her higher and higher.

Tenzin realized that someone else was there. A young woman with black hair and green eyes. Asami was there.

Hmm. Curious.

Tenzin stroked his beard and wondered what the skilled inventor was doing in the Southern Water Tribe.


	13. Ch 13: Kuvira

Kuvira

She stared at the map of the world she had posted up on a wall inside her office. Only half of the former Earth Kingdom had been liberated so far. That meant that the other half still lived in fear for their lives, not knowing if they would die the next day from a bandit raid.

Kuvira would not let that happen. She was done sitting passively, waiting for the world to come to her.

Su-Yin Beifong, however was more than happy to sit in her metal home and think the world was all fine. Thinking about her made her feel something she hadn't experienced before. It must be anger. She thought, clenching her fists.

She could not and would not let herself feel any positive emotion for that woman. Beifong was weak, that much was clear.

She had the opportunity to change things for the better for the Earth Kingdom and she chose to do nothing!

Kuvira sat down, still staring at the outline of the Earth Kingdom on the map, remembering her confrontation with Beifong and how it started.

_Kuvira had been present at a meeting between President Raiko, the airbender Tenzin and Beifong. They had offered her the chance to become someone great. _

_"…Please Su, you must consider it. Think about the greater good." Tenzin pleaded._

_"I've thought it throughout a thousand times. It's done. I want nothing to do with it." Beifong's voice clearly adamant on her stance._

"You would be seen as a hero." Raiko attempted. "Helping those people for good."

_Kuvira's eyes widened._

_"I would be no better than a common thief, stealing away the freedom those poor people have. I've had enough of this. I'm leaving. You are welcome to show yourselves out."_

_"Su…" Tenzin began._

_"Get out of my house! Beifong ordered._

_Raiko sighed. "You're missing out on a great opportunity Su. You don't know what you're refuusng."_

_"Get out now!" Beifong screamed._

_Kuvira waited until Tenzin and Raiko had both gone. "My lady, please. You must reconsider. We have a great chance here. We can share the modern technology of Zaofu with the world!" Kuvira appealed._

_"No, Kuvira. I've already said my place in this war and that's final. I don't want to hear it ever again." Beifong ordered._

_Kuvira shook her head in disgust as Beifong pranced away._

_From that moment on, it had been clear that they longer had each others best interests at heart._

Kuvira observed the map again. They were getting closer to their goal. The city of Zaofu.

When Kuvira would see Beifong again, she would not hesitate to kill her on the spot.


	14. Ch 14: Bolin

Bolin

"No Varrick! I will not do the thing! What does that even mean? Do the thing. How is anyone supposed to know what you mean? Bolin was at his wit's end. After only a few days with Varrick, he felt like his brain was going to fry.

The crazed gleam in the mad inventor's eyes had only grown ever since Kuvira had placed Bolin with him.

Varrick wheeled himself out of the strange device he was working on. "Bolin, t's just something you gotta learn for yourself. Look at Zhu-Li,when she first met me, she had no idea what to do, right Zhu-Li?"

"Yes, sir." Zhu-Li confirmed.

"Really?" Bolin couldn't imagine Varrick without Zhu-Li. In fact, sometimes he imagined that Zhu-Li was the real mastermind and Varrick was just mad.

Varrick twirled the ends of his mustache thoughtfully, "Yeah!" He exclaimed. "When I first met Zhu-Li, I was…Hmm…Well it was a cold night at the Northern Water Tribe…No wait that's not right…She was…no…Alright! I have no idea when I met Zhu-Li, she's been around so long that I consider her a really close friend who rubs my feet, carries my luggage and brings me my food, right Zhu-li?"

"Yes, sir." Zhu-Li said.

Was it Bolin's imagination or did Zhu-Li's shoulders slump in disappointment? And did she seem even more dejected than usual?

"But enough about our awesome friendship, Bolin, let's talk about you for a second and the things that matter. You know what matters, right Bolin?" Varrick said, leaning deep into Bolin's eyes into his soul.

Bolin felt uncomfortable. He hadn't even been this close to Opal yet. "Look, Varrick I really think…"

He was cut off. What else was he expecting?

"By the scar of my left earlobe, you're right Bolin! I always knew you were a genius! That's how I knew you were the right one to choose to star in those movers way back when." Varrick yelled in excitement. "That's why I'm gonna tell you a little secret." HIs voice suddenly dropped to a whisper

Bolin was interested now. "What is it?"

"Well you're gonna have to look to find out." Varrick retorted. "Take a look at that and then tell me what you think."

It was a plant that was laying horizontally in a cylindrical pod that was connected by at least fifty wires to a big box.

"Uh. Varrick? What exactly am I looking at here? It's a plant." Bolin said, unimpressed.

"Ugh, some people just don't understand true genius do they Zhu-li? Varrick complained.

Zhu-li agreed.

"Tell him what we did Zhu-Li!" Varrick said.

"Yes sir." She froze. What was wrong with her? Bolin wondered. It was almost as if she had forgotten how to speak, her eyes blank.

Varrick sighed. "She just got Varrick-d. Come on, Bolin I'll show you."

Bolin marveled at the things that the madman had created out of spare parts and nothing else.

"You remember that thing you saw the other day. It made everything smell pretty bad."

Bolin nodded.

"It was a failure of epic porportions! Luckily, I found a great way that I can use it. The spirit vines all around Republic City aren't from here right? Stay with me Bolin. Well, if I can somehow take the energy from the vines and harness it into a battery, well then who would need to change their batteries? I could create a never-dying source of energy? Or is it ever-living? Whatever.

"That's... great?" Bolin said slowly.

Varrick slapped his forehead, and groaned. "Come on kid, you gotta keep up here! The stuff I'm giving you here is golden."

"We could use this, for what purpose exactly?" Bolin said.

"Hold on. Zhu-li! If you're done blanking out, do the thing!" Varrick commanded his assistant.

"Uh..yes sir." She still seemed to be in a daze, but she flipped a switch.

"Just wait till you really see how much noise this thing can make kid." Varrick grinned mischieviously. "This is gonna change the world as we know it!"

Machines whirred and clunked, various pumps making gasping sounds and out from the floor came the same box Bolin had seen the other day, only it was ten times bigger and had a curiously open top.

"Why isn't it covered?" Bolin asked.

Varrick elaborated. "Well, if my theory is correct, spirit energy should be at least ten times stronger than regular energy. I had to create a new form of storing it as to contain it. Right, Zhu-li do the other thing!"

An electric current came to life, so deadly that Bolin could see it. It was beautiful, a majestic purple so powerful that it threatened to shock him. The current went through to the plant then back to the storage thing.

"Look at it Bolin!" Varrick cried. "This is the future."

"Varrick, are you crying?" Bolin asked in disbelief.

Varrick nodded. "Kid, you can't hide the truth. And the truth is that I am a genius."


	15. Ch 15: Kya

Kya

Kya sat cross-legged between her brother and Senna. Tenzin was talking about some kind of boring political stuff with Tonraq. Senna was all smiles as she politely talked with Katara, and it was no wonder. Korra had miraculously recovered and was the happiest Kya had ever seen, joking about something with Asami who was listening politely and giggling at Korra's antics.

The silver-haired woman crossed her arms, her stormy blue eyes slightly narrowed as she contemplated the two girls who were sitting across from her. Was there something more going on between them? She wondered. There were little signs she picked up as she doubted anyone else would notice.

Their hands would touch and linger for a few seconds before separating. There were quick sideways glances shared a few times and Kya swore she saw Korra blush.

No that wouldn't happen. Kya thought, dismissing the thought, ashamed at herself. The two girls had been lonely. that was all and just needed the company of some good friends in order to heal.

Kya knew the feeling. She grew up with only her mother as the only girl to keep her company. While she loved her mom very dearly, it just wasn't the same as having a best friend.

At least Kya had Bumi to keep her company in her youth. Tenzin was always gone with her dad in the temples learning some kind of new air bending philosophy for the thousandth time. He had this _great _responsibility of rebuilding the Air Nation, Kya understood that, but it always stopped him from having any kind of fun, the same way he was today. At a celebration party, Tenzin was talking about politics!

Tonraq stood up and everyone who was sitting instantly silenced in respect of their chief.

"I would like to thank everyone who came here today for my daughter. Korra's been through so much than anyone one of us could have handled and we thank her everyday for putting her life on the line for our safety." Tonraq addressed the crowd.

There were murmurs of agreement, people nodding their hands.

Kya felt a soft hand on her arm.

"Thank you so much. For being here. For helping us." Senna said, her eyes wide with joy.

Kya could only smile and shrug. "It's nothing. It was all my mom and you who did everything."

Senna nodded, although halfheartedly, focused on her husband. "Thank you. I mean it."

"…And my daughter has personally requested to demonstrate how far she has come ever since that day we defeated the Red Lotus. So, Korra, whenever you're ready."Tonraq finished.

Applause and cheering rang out in the open expanse of the dining hall.

Kya watched as Korra confidently strided to the center where the tables faced.

She's wearing protective gear. Kya thought, intrigued. What's she up to?

Korra wore a helmet and customary arm and legbands.

Out of the corners of the dining hall, four figures sprang out. Kya made to stand up, they were under attack!

"She's going to be sparring, Kya." Tenzin said matter of factly, leaning over to let her know.

"I knew that already, Dad." Kya said, attempting to make it look like she was adjusting the hem of her robes. Kya had no clue, but she wasn't about to let Tenzin know that .

One of them shot a blaze of fire at the stationary Avatar who nimbly dodged it as another shot another fireball at her. Kya watched as Korra confidently grinned and twisted her body in mid-air to dodge it.

"She's moving very well." Kya heard Tenzin say to Tonraq.

"Is that all you got?" Korra taunted her attackers. "Bring it on! I can take it!"

Kya saw the four look at Tonraq who nodded his approval.

She had a bad feeling. "No…" She said softly. Senna noticed and Kya felt her begin to worry.

The two fire benders threw everything they had at Korra while the two others bombarded her with water waves from the nearby ocean.

Korra was moving fine, but Kya saw a change that the others did not see. Dodges became slower and parries clumsier. Korra's once confident face was now twisted into a state of worry and fear.

"Stop this now!" Kya stood up and screamed. She saw Asami stand up to, her lime-green eyes lit up in worry.

The four attackers stopped instantly as Korra lay motionless on the icy ground. Senna screamed. Kya made to run to her, but Asami got their first. Kya noticed how tightly Asami held Korra's hand and how concerned she was, and made no move to stop her.  
>"What the hell was that Tonraq?" She was infuriated. "She wasn't ready for this!."<p>

Tonraq's face was a look of sheer terror and shame. "I…I didn't know. I thought she was only going to spar with them!."

"But you gave the okay!" Kya pointed her finger at Tonraq's face. She hated him with every fiber of her being at that moment. "All of Katara's hard work, all of Korra's hard work, gone in ten seconds!"

"I didn't think it would go that far!" Tonraq protested. "I would never do anything to hurt her. She's my daughter, Kya."

"It's not your fault." Tenzin gave Kya a pleading look that said "Please stop."

Kya relented. She was done talking to them. She knelt down by Senna who was on her knees holding her daughter's hand as Asami held her other hand.

"Is she okay?" Senna asked in tears.

"Let's see." Kya said preparing to check Korra's body for injuries using the flask of water she always kept at her side, a reliable trick she had learned from her mom.

Kya didn't feel any physical pain in Korra's body. There were no visible cuts or bruises either. What was wrong with her? She needed a second opinion.

She stood up, about to run to her mom, and there she was. "Move aside, Kya. Let me take a look" She insisted.

"There's nothing wrong with her, mom." Kya said in confusion. as Katara knelt and did the same thing Kya did five seconds ago. "I couldn't find anything."

Her mom sighed and looked like she had the day dad died. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with her. She just doesn't want to wake up."

"Doesn't want to wake up?" Asmai interjected furiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Her pain goes far beyond any kind of physical pain. That was clear in her therapy sessions. I believe that Korra's mind is battling with something very dark right now. It's up to her if she wakes up or not." Katara looked a hundred years older. Senna cried, great howling tears that racked her small frame. Kya looked at Asami, who looked like she was going to burst into tears herself, and willed herself to make Asami understand wordlessly.

Asami nodded, taking Senna and leading her away, holding her close.

Kya's hands were shaking. How could someone so pure suffer through something so devastating?

She looked at Tenzin and said "Help me carry her."

Both Tenzin and Tonraq moved and she gently carried Korra's top half of her body, supporting the young woman's fragile neck as she noticed a permanent expression of pain cemented on Korra's face.

They laid Korra down on her bed. Tonraq left the room, distraught over the whole event.

Tenzin made to leave as well, but just before he left said, "It's not his fault, Kya."

Kya knew it wasn't. She started at the sleeping girl's face, still in disbelief that Korra was gone again so fast.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Korra." Kya said. "You need to fight for the people who love you. I know it sucks kid, but you need to fight. Your mother misses you so much. We'll all be here when you wake up."

Kya moved the covers of Korra's bed and pulled it snugly up to her chin.

"You're like a little sister to me, you know that kid?" Kya said. "You better wake up."

A single tear fell from Kya's eyes and she left before the oceans started to rise.


	16. Ch 16: Beifong

Suyin Beifong waited. There really wasn't much more she could do at this point.

Wei and Wing, her youngest sons were playing power disc, the game they invented on their own.

Huan was staring pensively at a heap of metal as if contemplating the beauty of it.

It was a normal day.

Except it wasn't.

Earlier that day, scouts had reported seeing Kuvira's armies closing on the nearby provinces that surrounded Zaofu. They threatened to overtake her any day now.

Su lay back on the green grass, staring at the sky, wondering how things had gotten so twisted.

She remembered doing this in the park with her sis, Lin. It had been nice. She hadn't been the same way she had been back then. Neither of them had. They could just talk about little things and for a while Su could pretend they were just friends and not sisters.

Then Lin joined the police force. God, she became such a hard-ass. Su knew Lin was trying to please their mom, Toph by following in her footsteps, but she didn't understand why she tried so hard to be like her.

Toph had let her two daughters grow up however they wanted, wanting to give her kids a different childhood than she one she had under her own parents. Still, Toph was a horrible mother, a fact both daughters realized to this day. She had left Su all alone to fend for herself on the streets of Republic City, then when she got bored of it all, went to hide in a swamp. Then Su got tangled with some unsavory people which led to that day where she maimed Lin forever, giving her that ugly scar.

_Clang!_ The horrible sound of metal against metal zapped Su out of her day dream

"No! My individuality!" Huan moaned. "Ah, what's the point." He marched off mumbling something about hoodlums

Wei and Wing just laughed and ran over to pick up the slab of metal that had deformed Huan's "individuality."

Su shook her head and went back to her thoughts.

Su had never meant to hurt Lin. She knew that. She was only trying to protect some stupid boyfriend at the time. It didn't even matter now. There were more pressing matters at hand now.

Kuvira was coming. She had little forces to resist. Opal was gone to the Air Temple. Most of her own forces had left her to join Kuvira's cause. Avatar Korra still was injured two years after pulling most of the poison out of her.

She wasn't alone. she realized. With Opal gone, the Avatar incapacitated, and her own forces largely weakened after desertions to Kuvira's army, she was going to need some help.

She hurriedly rushed to the radio room.

She nodded to the control man "Put me through to Republic City Police Station." She ordered.

"Who's this? Why are so many people calling this station? How do you people know it?" A shrill yet gruff voice cut across Su's eardrum as she winced at the noise.

"Hey big sis!" Su tried to sound as cheerful as possible. "It's me!"

"Su?" The harsh voice softened slightly, but only just. "Why are you calling me for?"

"So, Lin, I'm kind of in a pickle here." Su nonchalantly said. "Kuvira's on my doorstep and she's going to take away the freedom of my people! You need to help me!"

So much for nonchalant.

There was a pause.

"Why can't you handle it yourself Su? You know, the way mom told us to."

"Don't bring up mom Lin. She was an awful mother and you know it. These people need help Lin. I need your help!" Su half ordered, half pleaded.

Lin sighed audibly, her voice creating static in the radio. "Ah, what the hell. Nothing's happening around here anyway. They can run things without me for a few days."

Thank God.

Su was elated. "Thank you so much Lin! You've softened up, you know that?" Su teased.

The radio clicked dead.

"Huh. I guess not enough." Su shook her head and went outside searching for Huan who was probably creating some new "work of art."

She missed Opal. 

* * *

><p>Deep in the jungle, someone lay back against a log, shaking her head. "So, twinkletoes is out of action huh? Guess it's time to see my girls again."<p>

She cracked her knuckles and turned her face to the sky, revealing her unseeing eyes that were shrouded by a mess of white hair.


	17. Ch 17: Mako

Mako

Mako finally understood where the prince was coming from. They were polar opposites, him and Wu.

The prince had been sheltered his whole life and had never actually had the opportunity to grow, neither as a leader or a fighter.

Mako had grown up scrapping on the streets, fighting to survive day to day while trying to shelter his little brother Bolin from the world. Wu almost reminded him of how Bolin had been back then.

Except Bolin was never this wimpy.

"Owie!" The prince howled comically in pain and fell to the floor. "Wu is down! I repeat Wu is down!"

Mako rolled his eyes. "I didn't even touch you yet."

They had taken up residence in Asami's place. She had let Mako's family stay there after the fall of the Earth Kingdom. He was grateful for that.

He still felt guilty about how rudely he cut her off. She was nowhere to be found though and hadn't been home for a few weeks now.

Mako was slightly worried, but knew she could handle herself.

The prince had asked Mako to help him toughen up, so Mako had gladly obliged. It meant he could take out some of his frustration and help the prince get tougher. Killing two birds with one stone.

He had broken out some of old pro-bending equipment. The red helmet and elbow bands he strapped on brought back old memories of pro-bending with the Fire Ferrets. It was a little tighter than he remembered.

But that was a long time ago and Mako had a new responsibilty. This coward of a prince.

"Mako! How dare you strike a member of the royal family!" Grandma Yin burst in the room and cradled the prince's head in her arms. "Don't you worry, your highness, Grandma Yin is gonna take care of you. Did the big bad man hurt you?

"A little bit. I think I have a boo-boo" Wu hugged Mako's grandma, whimpering like a baby.

"Grandma." Mako groaned. "I didn't even touch him. And besides it was his idea!"

"Your highness, is this true?" Grandma Yin was shocked.

Wu looked torn. He sighed. "Yes grandma." He stood and picked up the fallen protective pads. "I need to be strong enough to protect the Earth Kingdom when my time comes, and Mako is going to help me. Every step of the way."

Grandma Yin looked like she was going to faint. "I need some air. And hot tea." The old woman stumbled out of the room.

"Bring me some please!" Wu yelled after her.

Mako stared at him.

"What?" The prince was puzzled. "Oh, I know, I'm still a selfish coward. I'll always be one. I can't change who I am. It's in my blood. You aren't a coward though, Mako! Which is why you can help me! And I'm willing to learn."

Mako smiled.

"Mako? Why are you smiling? I didn't even know you could smile." Wu said.

"Come on, your highness. If you want to be tough enough, you're gonna have to put up or shut up." Mako grinned, falling into his fighting stance. "Oh, and another thing. "Wu down" is not the world's greatest catchphrase."

The prince smiled sheepishly. "I know, I was getting tired of it myself." Wu attempted to emulate Mako's stance and tripped over his own legs.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Wu yelled. "Hey, I got it! That's my new catchphrase!" Wu laughed.

How does that even happen? Mako asked himself, watching the prince as he tried to untangle himself, falling over again and again.

For a moment, Wu had looked like a true leader. Mako had seen it, he knew it was there.

He just had to figure it out how to bring it out.


	18. Ch 18: Korra

Korra

Where am I?

What happened to me?

Blinding white light burned her eyes as she slowly opened them, sitting up and squinting at her surroundings.

She was at Air Temple Island lying beneath a tree with lush green branches. But how?

Everything seemed peaceful at least. Birds were singing, the water flowed through the river calmly, but it was far too quiet.

Where was everyone?

She couldn't hear any signs of human activity. There was no yelling, no talking, no sounds of children chasing each other in circles.

There was nothing.

Korra ran through the halls. Tenzin wasn't in his study or the temple. She couldn't find Pema anywhere. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were nowhere to be found either. Where were the other airbenders? Opal? Kai?

She returned to the tree. She was all alone. She sat down, hugging her knees and staring at her reflection in the river.

Why was she so tiny? Her hands were pudgy and childlike. Her eyes were huge and wide with tears. Why was she crying? What happened? She was so scared.

She heard an old man's gruff but kind voice laughing."Well now, it seems we always meet under such strange circumstances."

The reflection of a fat man with silvery white hair and a luscious beard that came past his stomach came into her view. He smiled kindly.

"Iroh?" She recoiled at her voice. It was so high.

"Iroh!" She screamed. She ran to him and hugged his fat belly as much as her miniature arms could reach, which wasn't very much.

"Hello, Korra. It's been such a long time since we last saw each other." Iroh hugged the little girl. "It seems as if you've lost your way." He knelt down to look into her eyes.

Staring into Iroh's eyes, Korra felt her doubt and fear slowly fade as the old man's eyes sparkled. She was still scared though.

She reached out for Iroh's hand and put her tiny palm into his. "Can you help me? I don't know where anyone is." Her child-like voice said, still quivering slightly.

"I'll keep you company until you find what you're looking for. Don't worry. I won't leave you until then." Iroh reassured her, holding her hand surprisingly delicately in his much larger hand.

Korra smiled. It was going to be okay. She had someone to help her now.


	19. Ch 19: Asami

Asami refused to leave Korra's bedside. She had helped Korra as best as she could before and she was going to do it again.

She could tell what Korra was feeling by her eyes. Korra's eyes constantly darted back and forth under tense eyelids, almost as if she was struggling to open them but something wouldn't let her. Some days it would seems as if Korra was closer to waking up as she would lie peacefully and Asami swore she saw Korra smile a few times, but nothing ever changed.

Asami knew that she wouldn't let the poor girl suffer alone. Not like last time. So she talked. Whether it was to herself or Korra, she didn't know. It was probably both.

"You know Korra, I wish you had written to me more. I guess you felt like you were all alone and no one had any faith in you. Well, Bolin has always had faith in you. Mako has always had faith in you. I've always had faith in you. When you wake up, we can get the old Team Avatart together again and go to a pro-bending match or something. Bring back some good memories."

"Korra. I don't know what you're going through. But you're not alone. I'm here. I'm going to make sure you get through this. Just like last time. Only this time, I'll be here when you get better.."

Eventually her "whens" changed to "if's," as days turned to weeks. Tenzin returned to the Air Temple. Kya and Katara would visit periodically and examine Korra, but nothing ever changed.

"It's the same thing. I'm sorry Asami. Nothing's changed." Kya would look up to her sympathetically.

Asami would force herself to tell Senna everyday. It was her job. Senna was always gone somewhere else with some kind of excuse. She had to wash laundry, she had to go shopping, she had to rescue a penguin.

Asami didn't believe that last one. She couldn't get why Korra's own parents barely visited their only daughter. If she was in their position, she would be watching over her child every day.

No child should be forced to go through this kind of thing alone.

She still would talk.

"Korra, you're really making us worry here. Tenzin's already left. He said to call him if you wake up. I mean, when you wake up! Oh man. What am I doing here? I have a company to run."

"Korra, I miss you. It's like I just found you and you're gone again. But it's been a month already. I need to get back to the company soon. Who knows what's been going on without me?"

Then finally:

Asami decided to leave. It was obvious Korra wasn't getting any better and there was too much going on back in Republic City for her to ignore.

She visited Korra one final time before she left. Korra was having one of her bad days, Asami could tell. She was battling hard, her eyes flitting back and forward as her eyebrows scrunched in pain.

Asami felt herself reach for Korra's hand like she had so long ago when she offered to go with her to the Southern Water Tribe. She squeezed it, surprised at how thin Korra felt, staring at the sleeping Avatar's face, wanting to memorize it because this would be the last time she saw her friend's face for a very long time.

Korra stirred very slightly. She whispered a single word.

Asami leaned in closer, struggling to hear the girl's weak voice. What she heard rendered her speechless, her eyes widened.

There was no way Asami would leave now.

It would only be for a little while longer. Korra was going to wake up soon. She had to be here for her.

Asami Sato waited.


End file.
